bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wędkarz
Wędkarz – fikcyjna postać z gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. Jest atramentową wersją Barley'a i członkiem Gangu Rzezimieszków. Należy do pomniejszych przeciwników, jego działania nie wpływają zbytnio na przebieg akcji a jedynie urozmaicają rozgrywkę, stanowiąc dodatkowe utrudnienie przy wypełnianiu poszczególnych zadań. Zarówno historia jak i motywy tej postaci nie są nam znane, Wędkarz ukazuje się tylko jako stwór, który atakuje Henry'ego za każdym razem, gdy ten wejdzie mu w zasięg wzroku. Pojawienia Bendy and the Ink Machine: [[Rozdział 3|'Rozdział 3: Wzlot i Upadek']] W zatopionej kostnicy znajdują się martwe klony Wędkarza, zawieszone na sznurach przymocowanych do sufitu. Stwór zaczyna stanowić dla Henry'ego realne zagrożenie dopiero wtedy, gdy ten wyrusza w głąb studia by wypełniać zadania od Upadłej Alice. W czasie zbierania ekstra-gęstego tuszu, Wędkarz pojawia się na poziomie 11 wraz z poszukiwanym przedmiotem. Aby go zdobyć, Henry musi zabić przeciwnika, co nie powstrzymuje go przed dalszym pojawianiem się (ale tym razem już bez tuszu). Nieco bardziej istotną rolę odgrywa też kiedy bohater walczy z grupą rzezimieszków usiłującą dostać się do Upadłej Alice. Kolejne martwe klony Henry może znaleźć w Atramentowym Labiryncie. [[Rozdział 4|'Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piękności']] W pomieszczeniu Badanie i Projektowanie, trójka rzezimieszków wraz z Wędkarzem stoi wokół beczki, z której wydobywa się ogień. Przybycie Henry'ego natychmiast odwraca ich uwagę i sprawia, że ruszają do ataku. Tak jak w przypadku Projektatora, nie wejdą na schody, tylko wrócą z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Aby bezpiecznie obok nich przejść, Stein musi użyć puszek po zupie bekonowej. Dźwięk uderzającej o podłogę puszki szybko ich zainteresuje i stwory udadzą się w jej kierunku, tym samym usuwając się Henry'emy z drogi. Istnieje też jednak mniej pokojowy sposób rozwiązania problemu, polegający na zastosowaniu pustych puszek z pokoju konstrukcji. Pojawiają się tam po przełączeniu drugiej dźwigni w Magazynie 9, i w przeciwieństwie pozostałych puszek po zupie bekonowej, mogą być używane jako broń. Aby zabić Wędkarza, wystarczy tylko rzucić w niego dwoma pustymi puszkami. [[Rozdział 5|'Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa']] W pokoju Administracji rzezimieszki krążą wzdłuż korytarzy, poszukując potencjalnej ofiary. Jeżeli Wędkarz dostrzeże Henry'ego, natychmiast rzuci się za nim w pogoń. Stein ma możliwość zgubienia go podczas pogoni, schowania się w Cudownej Stacyjce, jak i również zainicjowania jego śmierci, gdy Ink Bendy pojawi się w Sekretariacie, tworząc charakterystyczną dla siebie „aurę”. [[Rozdział ?|'Rozdział ?: Archiwa']] Na jednej ze ścian znajduje się konceptowa grafika Wędkarza. Sam model od swojej rysunkowej wersji różni się tylko tym, że wyblinka została zastąpiona przez „żagiel”. Na jednym z piedestałów stoją wszystkie modele Rzezimieszków, w tym Wędkarz. Z umieszczonej obok notki wynika, że atramentowe wersje postaci powstały jako pierwsze, a dopiero później dodano ich kreskówkowe, bardziej przyjazne wydanie. Miejsca, w których pojawia się Wędkarz: *Sala Niebiańskich Zabawek'' (tylko po uruchomieniu drugiej dźwigni w pokoju z maszyną do zabawek) *Poczekalnia *Dworzec *Enklawa Alice *Zatopiona Kostnica (tylko zwłoki) *Atramentowy Labirynt (tylko zwłoki) *Badanie i Projektowanie *Nawiedzony Dom (tylko zwłoki) *Sekretariat *Administracja Wygląd Wędkarz jest „obskurniejszą” wersją Barley'a. Atramentowy stwór nosi czarne buty, a jego okrągły, wydatny brzuch przepasa obręcz z tabliczką, z której można przeczytać napisany tuszem wyraz ''LIAR. (w tłum.: kłamca) W miejscu szyi i ramion znajdują się duże okrągłe otwory, również otoczone metalowymi obręczami. Mogą być one subtelnym nawiązaniem do bulajów lub beczek, również kojarzonych z statkami. Wędkarz nosi białe, trójpalczaste rękawiczki, a w lewej dłoni trzyma klucz francuski. Z otworu na szyję oraz z pleców wystają mu drzewce kojarzące się z masztem. Miedzy nimi rozwieszony jest skrawek czarnego materiału imitujący żagiel. Głowa potwora zawieszona jest na zwisającej po obu stronach drewna żyłce, czemu zawdzięcza nadaną mu przez fanów nazwę. Do drugiego końca sznurka (widocznemu z tyłu) przymocowano małą rybę, jednak wydaje się być ona sztuczna. Co ciekawe, charakterystyczna, wisząca na żyłce głowa Wędkarza bardziej przypomina tą należącą do Edgara, co fani gry tłumaczą poprzez rożne teorie i spekulacje. Prawe oko jest znacznie mniejsze od lewego, a jego źrenicę stanowi wkręt z nacięciem krzyżowym typu Phillips. Z lewej strony widoczny jest jedynie duży, czarny otwór oraz porastające głowę bąble. Nos składa się z długiej rurki, która w połączeniu z napisem LIAR może wywołać skojarzenia z popularną bajką o Pinokiu. Paszcza potwora jest nieruchoma i bardzo szeroko otwarta. Pomiędzy nią a resztą twarzy przebiega wyraźna szrama. Jeżeli usta Wędkarza odwróci się do góry nogami, podobieństwo do Edgara uwypukli się jeszcze bardziej, a łączące żuchwę ze szczęka paski okażą się długimi, ostrymi kłamami. W głębi ogromnej paszczy można dostrzec ludzką szczękę, jednak nie wiadomo, czy miał to być jedynie „zabieg kosmetyczny”, czy też niepasujący do reszty element ma jakieś inne wytłumaczenie. Zachowanie Wędkarz może zostać znaleziony w wielu zakątkach upadłego studia, kiedy to wędruje sobie po pokojach, być może w poszukiwaniu sposobności do wszczęcia bójki. Agresywne nastawianie okazuje jedynie w stosunku do Henry'ego, jednak istnieje wiele dowodów na to, że nie jest on ich jedynym celem. Po pierwsze, Wędkarz zwyczajnie nie ma szansy na wejście w interakcje z większością postaci. Boris trzęsie się na jego widok a Upadła Alice mówi wprost, że chce ją „z powrotem wciągnąć w ciemność”. Ponadto z jakiś powodów Projektator zbiera jedynie serca Rzezimieszków, jednak należy zaznaczyć, że można tworzyć jedynie luźne spekulacje co do tej zależności, tak samo jak w przypadku zabijania kreskówkowych stworów przez Ink Bendy'ego. (prawdopodobnie jest to po prostu spowodowane tym, że Rzezimieszki mają mniejszą wytrzymałość i giną pod wpływem zetknięcia z „aurą” Bendy'ego, zgodnie z zasadą o roztapianiu się atramentowych istot po dotknięciu ciekłego tuszu). Jedynymi postaciami, wobec których Wędkarz absolutnie nie ma wrogich zamiarów, są poszukiwacze i rzezimieszki, choć trudno ustalić, dlaczego tak się zachowuje wobec pierwszej z wymienionych grup. Ciekawej rzeczy dowiadujemy się w Rozdziale 4, kiedy Henry obserwuje stojące wokół ognia potwory. Czy budynek był słabo ocieplony, czy Wędkarz ze względu na swoją naturę wciąż odczuwał chłód, tego nie wiadomo, w plikach gry można znaleźć zapis audio, na którym rzezimieszek wypowiada zdanie brzmiące jak „Jest zimno”. Gdyby to on był odpowiedzialny za wzniecenie ognia, zdecydowanie świadczyłoby to o jego inteligencji, tak samo jak sprawdzanie źródła dźwięku podczas pobytu Henry'ego w Magazynie 9 oraz możliwość wytłumaczenia jego chodzenia z odrobiną gęstego tuszu chęcią pokrzyżowania planów Upadłej Alice. Głównym zadaniem Wędkarza jest urozmaicenie rozgrywki, a nie fabuły, dlatego najważniejsze w jego zachowaniu jest wspomniane wyżej usiłowanie zabicia Henry'ego. Przeciwnik jest wstanie ścigać go bez zważania na to, jak długo trwa pościg, o ile Stein nie ukryje się w Cudownej Stacyjce. Wędkarz szybko straci nim zainteresowanie, nawet jeśli widział, jak tam wchodzi. Jeżeli podejdzie na odpowiednio bliską odległość, wykona pojedynczy zamach ręką, usiłując uderzyć go kluczem francuskim. Zadając następny cios, będzie machał swoją głową, tym samym wydłużając zasięg i czas trwania ataku. W porównaniu do innych rzezimieszków, Wędkarz jest nieco silniejszy, dlatego może szybko zabić Henry'ego gdy ten zbyt długo będzie się utrzymywał w jego pobliżu. Najlepszą strategią jest poczekanie na zakończenie jego animacji, a dopiero potem przystąpienie do ataku, a by w ten sposób nie narazić się na otrzymanie obrażeń. Inną chętnie stosowaną zagrywką jest zmuszanie Wędkarza do odłączenia się od grupy poprzez wykorzystanie różnicy w prędkości poruszania się poszczególnych Rzezimieszków. Po pewnym czasie pościgu zostanie on w tyle, pozwalając na rozprawienie się z mniejszą ilością przeciwników naraz, a dopiero potem rozpoczęcia walki z nim. Zależności między broniami a liczbą ciosów: * Tommy Gun – 4 * Siekiera – 3 * Rura – 5 * Szpryca – 5 * Pusta puszka – 2 Osiągnięcia Cytaty Oryginał: Tłumaczenie: Ciekawostki * Wędkarz jest leworęczny *Liny, których użyto w Zatopionej Kostnicy do zawieszenia klonów Wędkarza, po zhakowaniu okazują się być mikrofonami (identycznymi jak ten z Budki Nagraniowej) * Przed wydaniem Rozdziału 4 po przejściu „Ścieżki Demona” na końcu Rozdziału 3 pojawiał się obrazek, na którym było widać Ink Bendy'ego, stojącego naprzeciw rzezimieszków i Opuchłego Poszukiwacza. Nie jest to już jednak aktualne *W tłumaczeniu na język Polski „Barley” znaczy: jęczmień. Może to być odwołanie do kojarzonego z piratami zamiłowania do picia alkoholu Tajemnice i teorie * Biorąc pod uwagę pojawienie się Rurarza w teaserze Bendy and the Dark Revival można podejrzewać, że w przyszłości Wędkarz również tam wystąpi Galeria __BEZSPISU__ Kategoria:Rozdział 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Antagonista Kategoria:Rzezimieszki Kategoria:Rozdział 5 Kategoria:Rozdział ? __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__